


Timed Square

by joeyramonehasruinedmylife



Category: Blondie - Fandom, Debbie Harry, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Ramones
Genre: F/M, Love, New Year's Eve, New York City, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyramonehasruinedmylife/pseuds/joeyramonehasruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been writing so much! Perhaps this will be my last entry for a few days. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Timed Square

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing so much! Perhaps this will be my last entry for a few days. Enjoy!

11:37

"Damn it!" 

Debbie looked down at her watch and quickly looked out the window. Cars everywhere on the road, stopped. Looking at the driver up front, she noticed he had a book with a book light and a container full of coffee beside him. He was planning on staying here for a while... a long while it seemed.

The Blondie singer groaned in frustration, "Excuse me." she said leaning forward toward the glass to talk to the cabbie. "Do you think we'll be moving anytime soon?"

The cabbie who seemed to be in his late fifties, looked up from his book annoyed as though she'd just interrupted him from a good paragraph. He looked back at her through his rear view mirror. "Darling," he said in a thick Brooklyn accent. "We'll be lucky to move before the ball drops."

"Ugh!" throwing herself back against the seat, she looked down at her watch again.

11:38

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! God, this is all my fault! I'll never get there before midnight. There's no way.' Debbie thought to herself.

Closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh before opening them again. She looked out to traffic around her which was at a complete stand still. In the car to her right there was a man in a business suit on his phone with a distressed look on his face. His mouth saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Biting her lip, she looked over to the left of her and out the window to the cab and in the back was an older couple around their mid-forties sitting together. They were wrapped in each other’s arms and giggling to themselves like a couple of school children. They looked absolutely content with their lives at the moment, even though they were stuck in New York traffic on New Years Eve.

11:39

Debbie's heart nearly stopped beating as she saw the time- almost 20 minutes until midnight! What was she gonna do now? She was stuck in traffic nearly 8 blocks away from Times Square. There was no way she was getting anywhere near her destination sitting in her car...

She motioned her head toward the couple on her left, a faint smile grazing her lips as she watched them just continue to look at each other happily. Whipping her stare to her right she caught sight of the man and watched him with a sad smile as he laid his head back on the headrest behind him, still on the phone with his eyes closed as he continued to say 'I'm sorry' into the receiver.

That was gonna be her if she stayed in the cab. She would be the one saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again like she had been for the past couple of days.  
But there was no guarantee that she'd end up being like that couple in the other cab if she got out. 

It was definitely risky, she thought as she remembered how cold it was outside. A blistering 16 degrees to be precise.

Debbie's heart rate started going up, she looked down at her watch again.

11:40

She had to go now if she wanted any chance of getting anywhere near Times Square.  
Without taking another thought into consideration, she pulled cash out of her purse without even checking to see what it was and threw it hastily to the driver.  
"Here! I hope that covers my fee. Happy New Year!" 

Grabbing her coat, she opened the cab door and stuck a leg out, much to the protest of the cabbie. '"Hey! Sweetheart! I wouldn't do that if I were you it's suici-"  
Debbie shut the door behind her, the winter air hitting her skin making her gasp loudly.

"It's freezing out here!"  
Putting on her coat and buttoning it up pronto, she then reached for her mittens in her pocket. After putting them on she looked down at her watch again to check the time. 

11:41

She cursed loudly as she realized she'd just lost a precious moment.  
"This is it. I'm going."

Taking a head start to her next destination, she made a run toward her left. She knew it was only 8 blocks away...Times Square.  
Hopefully being on the track team back in high school would do her good, it was time to see anyway.  
Suddenly not even a minute into her run she felt pain shoot through both of her legs. She stopped abruptly and looked down.

"Of course I decide to wear heels today." Reaching down quickly she tore them off. She loved those heels to death, but there was no way she could run in them without spraining an ankle or breaking a leg.

The bitter cold hit her legs and feet as she ran fast, feeling the cold pavement beneath her feet even though they barely hit the concrete for less than a second every moment. Suddenly it seemed so stupid that she'd dressed up in the new dress she'd bought precisely this that night.  
It's not like anyone was gonna see it now. A short black dress that came up to mid-thigh was slowly riding up her legs as she ran faster. The one person she'd picked it out especially for was never gonna see it now. Now it was a just a skimpy little dress that was offering her no warmth. It was hidden underneath her black fur coat which was just barely making her feel a little bit more toasty.  
"I'm totally gonna get frostbite or something. I just know it."

Debbie pulled her watch out of her pocket and glanced down at the time. 

11:43

she’d barely scaled two blocks in the course of two minutes... this was not going as planned.

She continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her, in and out of the people who were situated on the sidewalk.

Debbie took a big gulp as she continued to run, passing her 4th block she realized she only had 4 more to go. She pulled out her watch once more.  
11:45 

Tears began welling up in her eyes. Upon coming to the third block she could see it... a ton of people in the distance. The place was packed. She lost her breath at the sight and began slowing down. There was no way she was gonna make it.

"Oh my God." she said in a strangled whisper, "There's so many people here. I don't think I can make it through."

'No! I have to. Come on Deb. You can do this. You didn't come all this way for nothing.' She told herself, pepping herself up.

Taking another long stride, she began picking up speed once again and dashed toward the crowd. She was gonna make it.  
Looking out into the crowd that she was quickly making her way towards, she paused for a moment to take a look at her watch again. 

11:49

Ten minutes ‘til midnight and she was two blocks away.  
She could do this, there was a no way she was backing down now.  
Backing down was what lead her to this moment anyway, if only she hadn't screwed them both over.

**Debbie looked down at the man below her who was kneeling down on one knee.  
It had taken a total of 10 seconds for her world to come crashing down... in the most magnificent way possible. Or so she thought.

"W-what?" she choked out in strangled breath.

The 25 year old man she'd been dating for the past two years looked at her with wide eyes, his chocolate brown orbs staring at her with anticipation at her answer.

"Will you marry me?" he said quietly again to her.

She let the word mull over her again, these were the exact words she'd been wanting to hear from him from the moment she'd met him.

'Open your mouth and say yes you idiot girl!' her brain kept saying to her.

But as Debbie opened her mouth slightly to voice her answer... something inside of her jolted her. Fear sprung up out of nowhere, and as she continued to stare down at the man who was holding her hand and a box containing the ring in his other hand... she was scared.

"I-I-"

Confusion slowly began to show up on the man's face as he watched the woman he loved continue to not say anything.

"Deb?" he questioned.

Her breathing became erratic as she watched him slowly get up off his knee and gaze at her with a furrowed brow. She looked up at him as he stood up straight.

"I can't." she whispered**

11:56

"Deborah! Over here!"

Debbie's head whipped around, frantically searching for the voice calling her. When she saw her friend, Felicia, she broke into a smile. Maybe she would be able to pull it off.  
Running toward the door she let Felicia pull her in and she was immediately greeted by a warm hug from the woman.

"I didn't think you would come to your senses. I'm so glad you did."  
And just like that they were off to the nearest elevator that was being held open for them by a security guard.

Once they got inside Debbie looked down at her watch to check the time.

11:57

"My legs, my feet hurt, and I can barely breathe right now... but I don't care. I have to see him before midnight Fe. I have to tell him what I really wanted to say when he proposed. I wanna say yes, I wanna spend the rest of my life with him."

Felicia clasped her chest and smiled a happy smile. "Oh thank God Debbie. I was so heartbroken when you said no."

"Do you think he'll take me back?"

Fe smiled at her. "Of course he will. In a second."

*ding*

the elevator opened to reveal a busy hallway.

"It's to the right."

11:59

Just then a door opened, making her stop dead in her tracks.  
She knew who that curly/wavy headed man was.  
He came slinking out of the door with a sad look on his face.

"Joey?"

His head jerked up and his eyes flew open wide at the sound of her voice.  
"Debbie? What are you doing here?"

She looked at him and could see the redness from the winter night still on his cheeks. She smiled weakly. "I-I"  
Both of them stopped a few feet away from each other and stared at each other.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE COUNTDOWN!" a voice yelled out from the studio behind them. 

Her heart jumped.

"10! 9!-"

Taking a giant step toward the Ramone, Debbie stopped a few inches from him. 

"8! 7!"

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, "I came to say yes. I was wrong the other day Joey, I was stupid and I was scared."

"6! 5!"

Joey looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"I came to yes Joey. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be your wife. I want everything, I want to be there with you for every step of the journey. I want to be yours... forever."

"4! 3!"

"Yes Joey. Yes, I'll marry you."

"2... 1!"

Suddenly, before she could register what was going on, Debbie felt lips crash upon hers and kiss her hungrily.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

There was massive cheering going on, it was the new year.

But the two people who were currently wrapped up in each other didn't care.

"I love you, Debbie. Don't you ever forget that."


End file.
